The Sorting of Marauders
by XxLuckyxxNumberxx13xX
Summary: They were the greatest friends that Hogwarts had ever seen. The Marauders. A band of brothers. See their first night in the castle that would forever pay tribute to their friendship, brotherhood, and eventual betrayal.


_Sirius's Point of View_

The date was September 1, 1971.

My name is Sirius Orion Black, and I am the eldest son of one of the most prominent pureblood families in the world; The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I am about to start my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As my parents, brother, and I make our way across the Platform, we draw many looks from the wizards around us. Fearful looks. Respected looks. Looks of awe and wonder. The Blacks have always been the closest family in the world to wizard royalty. Not surprising, really. We were one of the purest wizard families, after all. I was already looking forward to my first year of Hogwarts. My older cousin, Bella, has been telling me about how the students practically throw themselves at her feet. It might be arrogant of me to say, but I was looking forward to the royal treatment myself.

"Goodbye, Mother. Father. Regulus. I'll see you at the holidays."

" Goodbye, Sirius" my mother responds.

"Tell me how the Slytherin chambers have changed, Sirius" were my father's only parting words.

"Bye, Sirius! Tell me about everything about Hogwarts!" My brother looked up at me like I was some kind of Greek God.

"See you around, Reg."

As I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I immediately started to look for Bella. I hadn't seen my cousins in ages, and I needed to talk to her, Andy, and Cissa before we got to the school. I found Andy, but she was busy snogging her Ravenclaw boyfriend. Andy was a bit of a Black sheep (no pun intended). She had been sorted into Slytherin, true, though she didn't act like it at all. She should have been a Ravenclaw. Wouldn't it be funny if Cissa was sorted into Hufflepuff? She's a little too intelligent for that though, those Hufflepuffs are a bunch of pansies. As for me? Well, wouldn't my parents be thrilled if I were a Gryffindor?

I was getting really irritated, I mean, how many places could Bella be hiding on a bloody train? Finally I gave up. It wasn't important anyway. Besides, if I didn't find an empty compartment soon then I would have to end up sitting with that grease ball in the first compartment. How embarrassing would that be? Already a social outcast before I even get to the school. About halfway up the train I finally found an empty compartment and got settled in for my first journey to Hogwarts.

_James's Point of View_

"Mom, stop it! I… can't breathe."

" Oh, I'm so sorry James, I just can't believe my baby is off to Hogwarts already! It seems like just yesterday that-"

"Love, if we don't say goodbye to James soon, he's going to miss the train." My father winks at me, he knows how bad I just wanted to get to school already.

"Oh alright!" my mother says angrily, "you realize I won't get to see my baby boy till Christmas holidays? Oh Jamsie! Promise to write at least once a week. And if you have any questions or problems or you just want to talk then please-"

"Anyway James, what your mother is trying to say is that we'll miss you. We'll see you around Christmas."

"See you guys around. I love you."

"We love you too" they responded in unison.

After another round of hugs, I boarded the train and started looking for a compartment to sit in. Around halfway up the train I found an almost empty compartment. Only one boy was sitting in it, and because he didn't have any house colors on his robes, I guessed that he was probably a first year like myself. He was handsome, with black hair and grey eyes. The Black family eyes. Finally, he looked at me. He grinned, and said in an arrogant voice:

"Well are you going to sit down, or just stare at me all day?"

I grinned back and sat down in the seat across from him.

"My name's James. James Potter."

"Sirius. Black."

"Pleased to meet you" I said. This Black had me on edge. The Blacks had always been a bunch of pureblood snobs. Their family motto was even _Toujours Pur_. Always pure. Whatever. My family might have been pureblood, but that was only coincidental. My family was sometimes even referred to as blood traitors, but we really didn't care.

"So who's your team? For Quidditch, I mean" Black asked.

"Puddlemere United is my favorite, but I think that Caerphilly Catapults have the cup this year."

"Those pushovers? No way, the Harpies have it in the bag!"

"Those girls? Please" I snorted. "They may have a couple decent Chasers but there beaters are rank."

"They have the best seeker in the league! And that Gwenog Jones that they're hiring is a bloody fabulous beater!"

We grinned at each other. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

_Remus's Point of View_

"Remus, son are you sure you want to do this?" my father asked for the hundredth time.

"Dad, if I don't do this now then I won't ever be able to. I'll be fine." At least, I hoped so. Professor Dumbledore was risking everything on this, he had to do this.

"Maybe we could home school you? This way we know that you would be safe" my mother sounded worried, this had already done too much to her.

"It's not me I'm worried about" I said under my breath. Out loud I said;

"I'll be fine. I'll write you to tell you how everything goes."

"Well… alright. Just please, keep quiet about your… condition. The others might not understand."

"I know, Mom. I know. I love you both."

"We love you too, son."

I boarded the train, and felt panic rising up in me. What now? I never should have come to Hogwarts. What was someone like me doing in a place like this? I didn't fit in. I couldn't fit in. I firmly pushed my panic back down. Now was not the time. I had to find somewhere to sit. As I made my way down the train corridors, I passed many full compartments. Great, nowhere to sit.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry" I apologized. While I was searching for a compartment to sit in, I had accidentally bumped into a short, plump boy.

"That's alright. Are you looking for a compartment to sit in? Can I walk with you? I haven't been able to find one yet. My name is Peter Pettigrew by the way. And you are?" Pettigrew said all of this very quickly, in a high-pitched voice that reminded me of a mouse. In fact, he slightly resembled a mouse, too. He had a pointed nose, mousy brown hair, and small, watery eyes.

"Of course you can join me, I could use the company." I tried to smile at him, but my panic had started to come back full force.

With a large jolt, the train started to move. There was no turning back now. I was going to Hogwarts. Pettigrew and I continued up the train until we came to a compartment with two boys in it. They were having a heated conversation about Quidditch, but had grins on their faces like they had been friends forever.

"And Jones-"

" Um, excuse me?" I spoke very quietly. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Of course you can sit here" one of the boys said with a grin. He had hazel eyes, and black hair that stuck up in every direction. "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black." He gestured to the boy sitting across from him. This boy had grey eyes, and an impish smile.

"Who are you?" this impish boy, Sirius, asked.

"I'm Remus Lupin" I responded meekly, "This is Peter Pettigrew."

_Peter's Point of View_

"So do you know what house you want to be sorted into?" I asked.

"Gryffindor" James responded immediately, with complete confidence. "My family is related to Godric Gryffindor, and that's where all my families been."

"I think I would like to be in Gryffindor as well" Remus replied quietly. He was a really quiet boy, with brown hair and blue eyes flecked with gold. He also seemed really sick.

"Well" Sirius started, "My entire family has been in Slytherin, but I think my parents could use a bit of mayhem in their lives, so I'm hoping for Gryffindor, too." He said all this with a dangerous smile on his face.

" Me too!" I piped up. Truthfully, I just wanted to be wherever these boys were. They were all smart, funny, and charming. I knew if I stayed with them then they would protect me.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS" the speaker announced, "WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS IN TEN MINUTES TIME."

_Sirius's Point of View_

As James, Remus, Peter, and I got off the train, I couldn't help but think of my parents' faces. What would they say, seeing the boys I was with? Remus, they would adore his intelligence until they learned of his half-blood status. Besides, he's too quiet and much too kind to last in high, pureblood society. Peter, with his small, watery eyes, pale features, and doormat attitude would be walked all over by the purebloods. And then there's James. Pureblood, yes, but his family's name has always been said with certain distaste. His family has never believed in the pureblood mania that my family wholeheartedly supports. No, my parents would hate my friends the moment they set eyes on them, which made me love them all the more.

"Hello! Sirius! Wake up!" James was waving a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, James" I said with a grin. "I was just thinking."

"Sounds dangerous" James deadpanned, "now hurry up or we'll miss the boats!"

The two of us went jogging to catch up with the other first years that were already getting into the boats. Luckily, as we approached we saw Peter waving us over to where he and Remus were saving us spots.

"Already running late, and it's not even the first day of classes yet" Remus said with a slight smile.

I felt the need to come up with some witty retort. "Shut up." Ok, not really witty, but better than nothing I guess.

There was a gentle nudge as the boat took off across the lake.

As we glided across the black lake, the nerves radiating from the first years were palpable. I don't think most of the students' parents told them what they would have to go through to be sorted.

"I wonder how they decide which house we belong in" Peter said in a nervous, squeaky voice.

I couldn't help but smile, I love having something to hold over everyone else. "But Peter, don't you know?" I asked in my most concerned and innocent voice, "They make you go through an obstacle course. You know, perform a whole bunch of spells and face a lot of creatures to see if you're up to scratch."

The look of absolute horror on his face was too much, and I busted out laughing.

"Relax, Peter" I said when I finally stopped laughing, "I was just joking."

The relieved look on Peter's face was about to send me into hysterics again, but then we rounded a corner and we got our first view of Hogwarts. It was breathtaking; glittering windows and spiked towers raising above the cliff it was sitting on and reaching towards the starlit sky.

"Ev'ryone duck" said the enormous gamekeeper as we approached a cove in the side of the cliff.

We sailed forward into the hidden cove and disembarked as the fleet of boats hit the shore. This was it; we were finally here.

Suddenly a very stern looking witch seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Hagrid" she said, "I will take them from here. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress for this school. If you will please follow me through these doors, we can commence the Sorting Ceremony." And without another word, she turned on heel and made her way toward the door while we trudged along behind her.

We all entered a massive hall packed with the second through seventh year students, who all turned to look at us as we made our way toward the staff table. Even knowing what was coming, I was beginning to feel a little nervous myself. At least I should be one of the first students, that way I could just get it out of the way.

Suddenly the strict-looking woman, McGonagall, came back carrying a stool and a rather battered old hat. That must be the Sorting Hat. She placed the hat on the stool in front of the staff table and its brim opened in what must be the hat's mouth.

_Over a thousand years ago,_

_When the school was just a thought,_

_Came together four wizards,_

_And the students they then taught._

_Slytherin announced, _

_I shall teach those who value cunning best!_

_Gryffindor shouted,_

_I will take those braver than the rest!_

_Ravenclaw declared,_

_Intelligence and brains is what I value!_

_Hufflepuff proclaimed, _

_I shall take those who are fair, just, and true!_

_But how to see inside their minds,_

_And find out what they hid._

_They just had to find a way,_

_And that's just what they did._

_Bold Gryffindor whisked me of his head,_

_Smart Ravenclaw taught me what to see,_

_Hufflepuff and Slytherin joined in,_

_And then they left the Sorting up to me._

When the Sorting Hat had finished with his song, the whole hall burst into applause.

"I'm going to kill you, Black" James hissed behind me, "going on about a test."

I just smirked as Professor McGonagall approached the stool. "When I call your name" she said, "I will need you to make your way up to the stool, place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and wait to be sorted."

"Bair, Cassandra" was the first student called, and so became the first Ravenclaw in our year.

"Black, Narcissa"

My cousin strode confidently toward the stool, while drawing many stares from first, second, and even some third year boys. The hat had barely skimmed her hair when it shouted "Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius"

Ignoring the butterflies that suddenly errupted in the pit of my stomach, I strolled forward, trying to look very nonchalant, picked up the hat, and set it upon my head.

_Well, there certainly are a lot of Blacks in this school, _the Sorting Hat mused._ All of them very powerful, very powerful indeed. You would be a great asset to the Slytherin house like the rest of your family._

I felt my stomach drop. Anywhere but Slytherin, I couldn't be like my parents. Anywhere but Slytherin, please. Anywhere but Slytherin.

_Anywhere but Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? Cunning, Ambitious, Pureblooded; you would fit in there. But if you're sure, better be _"Gryffindor!"

I grinned and slid the Sorting Hat off of my head and went to sit with the rest of my housemates, who were all cheering loudly. After I had sat down, I chanced a glance at the Slytherin table. What I saw there made my heart drop. Narcissa was looking at me with a look of confusion and hurt on her face. Bella was glaring at me, but a flash of pain hiding under her anger reminded me of just what my choice had cost me. And them.

_Remus's Point of View_

What. Have. I. Done?

I should have known that this wasn't a good idea. Brave? Cunning? Smart? True? I wasn't any of those things! If I were brave I would have accepted my solitude. Being cunning would mean being able to fool the others, which I know I'll never be able to do! They'll find out about my condition! And smart? If I was smart I would have stayed as far away from people as I possibly could! True? And the only boys I've talked to I've hidden my true self from! I'm a monster. A monster for coming to this school; for thinking I could mingle with the other students! What have I done?

"le Fey, Aurora"

Oh God. I wonder if I could run for it now and have no one notice?

"Gryffindor!"

If I talked to Dumbledore I'm sure that-

"Lupin, Remus"

Oh God. I took a steadying breath and made my way up to the stool. I had just enough time to see Sirius give me a thumbs up from the Gryffindor table before the hat slid over my eyes, blocking out the students face.

_How intriguing, _said the Sorting Hat. _Your mind is like nothing else I have ever seen. You are very intellectual, and would do very well in Ravenclaw. You would also do sufficiently well in Hufflepuff. However, I sense a quiet courage in you, oh yes. It took courage for you to come to Hogwarts, ready to face the prejudices of others. Slytherin might even suit you, although their prejudices are extremely strong, and might well crush you. Even so, I feel you would be most suited for_…

"Gryffindor!"

I placed the hat back on the stool and made my way over to where Sirius was sitting at the Gryffindor, clapping along with the rest of the house; my house. That thought made me grin from ear to ear. My house. Somewhere I belonged.

_Peter's Point of View_

"Mulciber, Anthony."

As I watched Remus make his way to the Gryffindor table and take the seat across from Sirius's, I couldn't help but wonder how lucky I had been today.

"Slytherin!"

Sirius, whose high status in the wizarding community bordered on royalty, had many family members in the Slytherin House, so being picked on by them was something I couldn't see happening with him protecting me. Besides, there was a certain air about him and James that said they were better than everyone around them, so they wouldn't stand any disrespect. And Remus had already proven himself smarter than any other first year I had met, so he could help me with my homework!

As I watched Jennifer Perks make her way toward the Ravenclaw table, I couldn't help but wonder if I would still have Sirius, James, and Remus as friends if I were sorted into somewhere like Hufflepu-

"Pettigrew, Peter"

-ff. Oh, crap! I HAVE to be in Gryffindor!

I clumsily made my way up to the stool and jammed the hat on my head, thinking please let me be in-

_Gryffindor? Why must you be in Gryffindor? _The Sorting Hat asked. _There is a house you are better suited for._

Oh no!

_No, I was not speaking of Hufflepuff. You crave protection and glamour that you hope to gain by making specific friends. That is a very cunning idea. You have no lack of ambition, and you are shrewd enough to climb over your enemies and friends alike to accomplish your goals. Slytherin would be the better house for you._

No! I need to be with my friends in Gryffindor!

_If you're sure…_

"Gryffindor!"

I was so relieved to be in Gryffindor with Remus and Sirius that I started to speed away toward the table when that stern witch's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Mr. Pettigrew, will you kindly return the Sorting Hat to its stool so that Mr. Potter may be Sorted?"

My face started to burn as I made my way back up to the stool and handed the hat to James. How embarrassing.

_James's Point of View_

Poor kid, I thought as Peter made his way back to the Gryffindor table among sniggers from the students, how embarrassing.

I placed the hat calmly on my head, I knew I was going to be sorted into Gryffindor.

_Do you now? What makes you so sure?_

Can you think of any reason I shouldn't be?

_Your degree of self-actualization and intelligence at such a young age suggests that you would make a good Ravenclaw._

The song never said anything about the other houses being blind or stupid, anything else?

_You are kind, just, and fair. You would make an outstanding Hufflepuff._

It takes bravery to stand against prejudices. That only proves I'm more of a Gryffindor. What else do you have?

_You have a very ambitious mind, and you have a thirst to prove yourself. Slytherin would be a good match for you._

No. I'm a Gryffindor. We both know it.

_You are absolutely correct, I just wanted to see what you thought about it._

"Gryffindor!"

_Sirius's Point of View_

I was clapping hard as James came over to where we were sitting at the Gryffindor table, and slapped him on the back as he sat down beside me.

"Excellent!" I said, "We all ended up together in the same house!"

"Shh!" A pretty redhead I was sure was named Lily Evans hissed from a few seats down the table.

"Who's that?" James was staring wide-eyed at Evans from his seat next to me.

"Who cares, she's just some girl" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"She's beautiful…" James rested his cheek on the palm of his hand and was staring at Evans with a bemused sort of grin on his face.

"Earth to James! She's that grease-ball Snivellus's friend, and that's bad news!" Just to accentuate my point, the Sorting Hat, which was coincidentally Sorting said greasy git, yelled out "Slytherin!".

"See!" I yelled as the Slytherin table burst into applause.

"I guess you're right" he sighed.

The Hall went suddenly quiet as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Head Table.

"Dig in" was all he said.

_Sirius's Point of View_

As Professor Dumbledore said those words we had all been waiting to hear ("Finally!" said James), the golden plates in front of us on the tables filled with every type of food you could possibly want. There were mountains of shepherd's pie! Mounds of black pudding! Heaps of ambrosia! Loads of haggis! Masses of spotted dick!

"You know" I said, "I've always wondered why it was called 'spotted dick'. That just does not sound appetizing."

This comment caused James to snort his recently drank pumpkin juice from his nose, spraying those in the immediate vicinity and causing a very stern glare from James's fiery redheaded crush. Remus and Peter, despite being caught in the nasally explosion, nearly collapsed onto the benches from laughing. We spoke about nonsense for the rest of supper and dessert, until the plates in front of the students cleared and Professor Dumbledore stood. The Hall went completely quiet.

"Before you all retire to your common rooms" He spoke in a ringing voice, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to divulge. As always, there will be no magic used in the corridors between classes. Also, the Forbidden Forest on the grounds are out of bounds."

He continued, "I also wish to inform you that during the summer, Madam Sprout, our Herbology professor, procured a rather rare specimen of plant. This tree, the Whomping Willow, has been planted by the lake and is to be given a wide berth. It will attack any who get to close. Now, off to bed, you need to be up bright and early for classes in the morning! Pip, pip!"

And with a great scraping of benches, the school rose to its feet and I set off toward my new home with the boys that, after just one night, had become like brothers.


End file.
